team_antidisestablishmentarianismfandomcom-20200214-history
El Froggo
El Froggo is a master assassin, a super genius, and is the founder of Antidisestablishmentarianism. Biography Early years El Froggo was born to Mein Frogger and GFF during the 1960s. He was dearly loved by his parents, but his time with them was short. After the authorities found out about his parents' war crimes, they decided to kill themselves and their son. While trying to kill everyone Mein Frogger accidentally used his teleportation grenade which quickly sucked the young El Froggo into a vortex to an alternate dimesion, and he was not seen for many years to come... After some mysterious inter-dimensional antics, El Froggo returned safely home to his home universe in the 70s. He was then taken in by Jamie Kyle and his cohorts - Security Steve, Security Bob, Security Dave, and Security Steven. He spent many years with Jamie Kyle, and it was there he met Black Jesus, who would be his mentor for years to come. As Black Jesus taught El Froggo about the ideology Antidisestablishmentarianism, they developed a deep bond with each other, making it all the more tragic when Black Jesus was murdered by one of Jamie Kyle's security guards, Security Bob. However, Bob framed another one of the guards, Steven, ruining his career for good. Luckily, Black Jesus sealed his consciousness into the Orb of Wisdom, saving his life. This deeply traumatised El Froggo, and as a result he went down a dark path, training himself to become a master assassin... Assasin Years El Froggo worked as an assassin for many years. One of his most notable missions was the assassination of the whiteboard, in which he went by the codename Gandalf. One day he was hired by a British cousin of his, The Toad. His mission was to kill two rats. For the first time in his life, El Froggo was unsuccessful. Seeing the error of his ways, El Froggo heroically held up a sign for the citizens of the sewers, showing them the way to France. After being devastated by the destruction of his career, Security Steven came back as the evil Genji main, Demonskull. Demon Skull destroyed the Orb of Wisdom, killing Black Jesus forever. This devastated El Froggo. El Froggo, heartbroken, decided to create a special team to protect the world from the evil forces of those opposed to the Church of England. Creation of Team Antidisestablishmentarianism El Froggo travelled to the home of the ancient tiki tribes, and extracted the DNA of an ancient tiki lord which had been trapped in amber for generations. He used this DNA to genetically engineer a test tube baby that he called Mr Mask. Thanks to hyper-ageing technology, Mr Mask grew to be a fully grown in just four years. Mr Mask became the first member of Team: Antidisestablishmentarianism. El Froggo trained Mr Mask in combat, teaching him to use an ultra powerful magic wand, which only members of the Tiki Tribe were able to use. After a mission, Mr Mask brought El Froggo a child he had found in an abandoned KFC. El Froggo made it his duty to care for this child, and raise him into something greater. This child would go on to become Tankhead, who joined Mr Mask on many missions. Tankhead was tragically killed in action while taking down a disestablishmentarianist squad of mercenaries (which had secretly been hired by Jeremy Kyle). The remaining members of Team Antidisestabishmentarianism then had a climactic final battle with the mercenaries responsible, but in the end they had to retreat due to the large number of them. More activities with Team Antidisestablishmentarianism After Tankhead returned to life as Captain Britannia, a mysterious man by the name of Octo joined the team, and went on combat missions separate from Mr Mask and Tankhead. El Froggo witnessed Octo betraying Team Antidisestablishmentarianism alongside Security Steve by destroying Anal Justice and nearly killing Jamie Kyle. Order 69 After being warned by Kevin, El Froggo put together a new team of Antidisestablishmentarianists, comprising of himself, Mr Mask, Captain Britannia, and Kevin. A vigilante named Lava Bucket agreed to help them because of a personal vendetta against Octo. El Froggo, Mr Mask, Captain Britannia, Kevin, and Lava Bucket arrived in Junk Junction in Fortnite Land. Their aim was Tilted Towers. After fighting off three members of the Dead Meme Squad - Carlos Matos, Ancap Ball, and Fortnite Default Skin - the team advanced to their next destination. The team arrived in pleasant park, where Mr T, leader of T series, and his army of tech support scammers ambushed them. The battle seemed lost, but PewDiePie came to their rescue, using his army of nine-year-olds to fight the hoards of the T Series army. The team then arrived at Tilted Towers, for the final showdown with Octo. When they arrived, they found Octocorp Tower. The team fought their way to the top. When they arrived, they were met by Carlos (once again), Laugh Crying Emoji, Demon Skull, Roblox Kid, and Asian Jesus. Octo sat in his chair. The whole Dead Meme Squad, excluding Ancap Ball, engaged in a Mexican standoff with Team Antidisestablishmentarianism. The battle that ensued was epic. Demonskull injured Kevin, crippling him for the rest of the fight. Mr Mask severed Asian Jesus's arm, and Captain Britannia fought Laugh Crying Emoji. However, the team were vastly outnumbered, and the fight soon started to take a turn for the worse. Luckily, Memehunter 64 arrived, and the team proceeded to defeat the Dead Meme Squad. Soon after, Default returned in his final form, John Wick. John almost defeated Team Antidisestablishmentarianism. They would have lost, if it wasn't for Memehunter's dog, Edgar, who sacrificed himself to save the day. But the fight was not won, as they still had to defeat Octo. Octo revealed himself as Jeremy Kyle, AKA Security Bob. He revealed that the last infinity ore, the diamond ore, was inside Mr Mask's helmet, and quickly overpowered the team. He ripped the diamond ore from Mr Mask, before escaping with Security Steve and blowing up the entire island. Category:Characters